Let Your Dreams Flood In PT
by Nina-osp
Summary: Quando Alfred assiste Arthur dormir numa tarde de quarta-feira, ociosamente pensando e se perguntando se seu afeto é unilateral. Não é. USxUK fluffy. -TRADUZIDA-


**Título:** Let your dreams flood in

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Autor(a):** Vinnie2757

**Tradução:** Nina-osp

**Gênero:** Romance leve, fluffy, mais fluffy, mas romance leve e fofo, alguma angústia, sonolência.

**Casal:** USxUK

**Rating:** K+ por um ou dois xingamentos.

**Avisos:** Nenhum, além de fluffy e angústia (mas também, o que é uma USxUK sem angústia?) Oh! E nome humano das nações!

**Sinopse:** Quando Alfred assiste Arthur dormir numa tarde de quarta-feira, ociosamente pensando e se perguntando se seu afeto é unilateral. Não é. USxUK fluffy.

**Notas da autora:** Então, essa sou eu demonstrando minha habilidade de falhar em combinar o título e a sinopse com a fic propriamente dita. O título vem da música "_Sleep_", dos _Poets of the Fall song. _Vá ouvi-la agora, agora mesmo, vai lá! É uma música muito perfeita! Notas no final.

**Notas da tradutora:** Olá! Essa fic é a coisa mais fluffy e moe de todas, é muito linda! XD E a autora gentilmente me permitiu traduzir! Obrigada, Vinnie-chan!8D

**Let Your Dreams Flood In**

Arthur caiu no sono.

De novo.

Se ele estivesse sentado, estaria como aquela estátua grega do cara pensando. Exceto, é claro, que ele estava enrolado no sofá de Alfred ao seu lado. Um braço caía sobre sua cintura de modo que sua mão descansava sobre seu estômago (ele está engordando, pensou Alfred, e verificou sua própria barriga com um olhar ligeiro). Sua perna, a que se encontrava em contato com o sofá, estava esticada para fora, mas ele a dobrou para que ficasse no assento. Suas meias combinavam com a estampa, Alfred notou, e se perguntou se Arthur havia planejado isso. Seria a cara dele. Sua outra perna se encolhia junto ao corpo. Seu outro braço estava enrolado num ângulo de 45 graus, o nicho entre o peito e a coxa – não que Alfred estivesse medindo ou algo assim! – e seus dedos estavam curvados gentilmente contra sua testa.

Ele estava absolutamente _adorável_. Alfred já tinha até tirado algumas fotos. Não era como se ele estivesse _perseguindo_ Arthur ou algo assim, longe disso! Era o mais perfeito material de chantagem, só isso. (Mas então, ele pensou, será que Arthur teria dormido se ele não se importasse se Alfred o visse dormindo? Arthur já saberia que Alfred tiraria fotos, e então não poderia chantageá-lo, pois ele não daria a mínima.)

E com certeza não se tornou o plano de fundo de seu IPhone, muito menos o de seu laptop de trabalho. Não seria essa a foto que apareceria quando Arthur ligasse, mandasse um torpedo ou um e-mail. Era somente material para chantagem.

Era só isso.

Mas, _oh_, era _adorável_.

Agora que as fotos (de chantagem) já haviam sido tiradas, Alfred tinha se sentado para assistir a outra nação dormir. Ele tirou o som da televisão para que nenhum barulho alto ou explosões ou gritos ou risos ou o-que-quer-que-eles-estivessem-assistindo não o acordassem e destruíssem a beleza de Inglaterra dormindo numa tarde de quarta-feira.

_Ele deve estar ficando velho para precisar de um cochilo durante o dia_, pensou Alfred, e resolveu irritá-lo por isso quando acordasse.

Havia um doce sorriso nos lábios do inglês, um que era honesto e diferente de seu "Glasglow smile" (estava finalmente desaparecendo. Arthur fez questão de ficar longe de seu irmão Escócia ou, pelo menos, ficar sozinho com ele.), e havia uma vermelhidão quase imperceptível na pontinha de suas maçãs-do-rosto. Seu cabelo caía bagunçadamente pela testa, sobrancelhas escuras (elas não eram tão grossas assim, pensou Alfred, tocando suas próprias que haviam sido depiladas pelo maquiador da Casa Branca – não que alguém precisasse saber disso – elas só eram _muito_ escuras) inclinadas suavemente, relaxadas, e não franzidas. Arthur parecia fazer isso o tempo todo, atualmente.

Arthur gemeu baixo e se virou. Alfred prendeu a respiração, pensando _ah, merda, e se ele acordar? Ele vai me matar! _mas Arthur somente deitou-se de costas, com os braços abertos.

Ele estava ainda mais adorável agora porque, depois de pequenas oscilações em sua respiração, ele começou a roncar muito, muito gentilmente, um pequeno e adorável ronco que se assemelhava a um ronronar. Alfred o falou disso na primeira vez que o ouviu, e Arthur o bateu, mas suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas, então Alfred considerou a _Operação: Elogiar Iggy _um sucesso!

Não era nenhuma surpresa o fato de Arthur roncar. Qualquer nação que tenha quebrado o nariz (talvez ao receber um soco particularmente cruel ou, como no caso de Alfred, um "Glasgow Kiss" extremamente dolorido) roncava. Arthur vinha fazendo-o por séculos, desde antes de eles se conhecerem, até. O britânico negava veementemente, é claro, mas até mesmo Alfred roncava (é claro, ele estava parando com uma ou outra seção de tratamento).

Ele parecia tão jovem, tão despreocupado, deitado como estava no sofá. Um braço, o do pensador, havia subido para proteger seus olhos da luz do dia de Wyoming. Seu outro braço descansava sobre o estômago ainda, com uma perna saindo da ponta do sofá e a outra ainda na mesma posição. Alfred observou o gentil sobe-desce, sobe-desce, sobe-desce da respiração de Arthur, meditando, como ele estava acostumado a fazer, sobre a última vez que ele havia visto Inglaterra tão jovem, tão livre de estresse.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele cochilasse durante o dia. Não por que ele era tão velho que precisava, mas talvez por que ele era tão velho que queria ser jovem de novo. Ele era uma das mais velhas nações a existir na forma atual, certamente. Até o _Liet _tinha somente mil anos! E _cara, _isso fazia Alfred se sentir uma criança perto deles.

Arthut franziu a testa suavemente – e _oh, _como Alfred esteve esperando não ver aquela expressão pelo resto daquele pequeno instante – e resmungou novamente, mexendo os ombros em óbvio disconforto. Alfred piscou para a exibição antes de tirar os olhos da face de Arthur para as almofadas e segurar uma risada.

"Velho estúpido", ele sussurou para si mesmo, e, num ato gentil, se abaixou para pegar o controle da televisão de debaixo de Arthur. "Sinceramente, dormir em cima do controle, você está velho assim?" Ele passou um dedo embaixo do nariz de Arthur enquanto falava, amaciando as rugas de sua testa até que aquele sorriso lindo e suave retornasse. Era provavelmente só sua imaginação, mas Alfred gostou de imaginar que a vermelhidão no rosto de Arthur havia aumentado e que seu sorriso estava um pouco mais forte.

Ao invés de pensar em coisas tão aleatórias, ele colocou o controle na mesa de café e cruzou os tornozelos, retornando ao passatempo que já estava consumindo muito tempo, uma quantidade que ele na verdade não tinha, mas que ele não se importava em perder.

Havia algo lindo sobre ele quando ele dormia, o que era um pensamento que América tiver muitas vezes no decorrer da tarde. Até quando Alfred era pequeno, quando era só uma colônia, se Arthur estivesse dormindo, Alfred não ousaria acordá-lo. Às vezes, quando Arthur estava para voltar para a Inglaterra, ou quando tinha acabado de chegar de lá, ele simplesmente se sentaria lá, no chão do quarto de Alfred, e assistiria enquanto ele roncava ã noite, jogado na cama, os lençóis revirados e pele suada por que a América era muito mais quente que a 'terra natal' (e América iria invariavelmente ser pisado de manhã, por que ele invariavelmente ia acabar adormecendo no chão e Arthur iria invarialvemente não olhar onde ele estava colocando o pé antes de levartar, e ele invariavelmente diria "Pelo amor de Deus, amor, por que você não subiu na cama?"). Se ele tivesse um pesadele, se ele conseguisse se controlar o suficiente para não gritar pela casa e acordar Arthur e os serviçais e os cachorros e possivelmente os visinhos há vários quilômetros de distância, ele correria pelo corredor, entraria de mansinho no quarto de Arthur e se enrolar no nicho do corpo do inglês e se acalmar com o cheiro de chá e terra e magia e musgo na pele de seu pa-irmão-aliado-amigo. Ele logo dormiria para acordar envolvido no abraço protetor de Arthur com os lábios da nação inglesa em seu cabelo e uma canção de ninar sendo sussurrada bem fundo em sua consciência.

Quando ele ficou mais velho e Arthur ficou menor, assistir daria mais culpa, seria mais secreta, e Alfred se perguntaria por que algo Não Estava Muito Bem no estômago de América enquanto ele observava o homem mais velho dormir. Mas ele o fazia mesmo assim, por que ao fazê-lo, assistir os barukhos suaves e os pequenos movimentos que ele fazia eram como uma canção de ninar para ele, o olho de uma tempestade não vista.

E então, como todas as coisas entre os dois, a chuva e a lama e o arranhão no mosquete veio, e Alfred pensou que ele nunca veria Arthur dormir de novo.

Mais ou menos um século depois Arthur estaria tão cansado que adormeceria de pé. Ele cairia no sono em sua cama , ou numa parede, ou no sofá, ou até em cima do próprio Alfred, nos próximos anos, quando ele estava lá. Não era o mesmo sono gentil de um dia bem gasto; era sem descanso, o sono de uma naçãoagonizada e assombrada que se sentia derrotada e perdida e sozinha, e uma que estava machucada demais para se sentir capaz de fazer algo a respeito.

Alfred iria, é claro, faria o que pudesse para ajudar Arthur, mesmo que fosse somente se envolver em volta dele quando o inglês finalmente adormecesse, para sentir as batidas de seu coração e ouvir suas trabahlosas, quase que chorosas respirações e não ser capaz de nada a não ser acariciar suas costas, seu cabelo, segurar sua mão, beijar sua têmpora quando ele estava em sono profundo, já que ele iria acordar e não saber o quão baixas as defesas do americano ficaram.

Alfred era um Herói; era seu dever garantir que Arthur esatva seguro. Era uma promessa que ele cumpriria com o máximo de sua habilidade por mais de meio século.

Ele não ousaria acordar Arthur agora. O inglês tinha dormido muito pouco recentemente; as marcas embaixo de seus olhos de Criptonita (por que Inglaterra era Criptonita, não era? Ele era a única fraquesa de América) eram as maiores que Alfred vira desde o fim da Primeira Guerra Mundial!

E repetindo: Ele era um Herói; e se um Herói sentasse e assistisse o objeto de sua afeição, então por definição é isso que ele faria!

Arthur rolou novamente para o lado, um braço encostando em sua cabeça, o outro no sofá, ao invéz de em seu estômago, e ambas as pernas enroladas.

"Eu sei que você está me assistindo" o inglês sussurrou. "Sei que você está aí desde que eu me deitei.

Alfred berrou.

Olhos verdes abriram pela metade e espiaram através da bagunça de cabelos loiros e piscaram para o americano estático com uma estranha suavidade. O sorriso era firme agora, suave e gentil e _oh!_ Como Alfred quisera ver aquele sorriso direcionado para si de novo!

"Eu sou fascinante assim?" Arthur perguntou, fechando os olhos novamente. "Para que você me assista dormir por quatrocentos anos?"

Em circunstâncias normais, Alfred teria uma resposta preparada; algo sobre as sobrancelhas do inglês, talvez, ou desenhos em sua cara, ou seu ronco, até, mas Arthur parecia tão contente em seu novo 'ninho' no sofá de Alfred, e se não fosse por aqueles olhos semiabertos, America teria pensado que ele adormeceram novamente.

Ele não tinha nenhuma resposta que não destruísse tudo pela qual ele trabalhara tão duro desde a declaração de guerra de 1917.

"Eu costumava te assistir dormir", Arthur ofereceu com um estranho meio-sorriso. "Quando você era um bebê. Eu costumava imaginar com o que você sonhava."

'_Você'_, estava nos lábios de Alfred, mas ele segurou sua confissão. "Quando eu era pequeno, velhote?" ele provocou. "Isso não é um tanto... pedófilo?"

Quase que preguiçosamente, Arthur jogou uma das almofadas nele. "Era mais quando você tinha pesadelos. Se bem que, às vezes, eu só ficava na sua porta e assistia você dormir, antes de ir embora. Pra ter certeza de que você estava bem. _Git._" Ele acrescentou, muito contente para ligar.

"Eu tinha pesadelos com você indo embora" Alfred deixou escapar. "E seu navio federia, e eu ficaria sozinho de novo. Eu não queria ficar sozinho.". ele pausou, e então soltou; "Eu não quero ficar sozinho."

Ele estragara tudo, não é? As barreiras retendo 400 anos no valor de lágrimas e mais de 200 anos estando apaixonado por ele foram destruídos, e as lágrimas deixaram seus olhos a um ritmo inacreditável. Através de tudo isso, ele viu a expressão de Arthur.

Era uma estranha mistura entre choque e irritação divertida, a testa franzida com os olhos arregalados e que, em outra situação, teria feito Alfred rir.

"Seu idiota", ele riu, quando as palavras penetraram. "Você não tem que ficar sozinho. Eu estive aqui todos estes anos, não estive? Não vou te deixar agora."

Alfred piscou, e Arthur esticou os braços, mesmo não tendo levantado.

"Vem aqui, amor" ele sussurrou. "Seu bobo", ele repreendeu, quando Alfred caiu nele, soluçando em seu peito. "Você se emociona com as coisas mais bobas, sabia?"

Alfred simplesmente o abraçou mais forte.

Arthur riu e levantou o queixo de Alfred com uma mão envolvendo sua mandíbula. O americano olhou para cima obedientemente e Arthur o beijou castamente, um encontro suave de lábios, e então em cada um dos olhos, esbarrando com seu nariz nos óculos de Alfred antes de beijalo no canto da boca. Alfred se sentou, olhos arregalados e congelado pela pequena demonstração. Arthur acariciou sua bochecha com o dedo, e apertou os dedos atrás da orelha do garoto, não exatamente um golpe, mas tabém não uma cosquinha.

"Vá lavar o rosto, amor. Você está todo manchado. Não é apropriado."

Entorpecido, Alfred se levantou e foi até a porta.

"Oh, e amor?" Alfred olhou para trás. "Apague aquelas fotos minhas dormindo, ok? Você pode me ver assim quando quiser, pra quê você quer a foto?"

Alfred deixou a sala, um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

~Fin~

**Notas:**

A **Estátua** a qual Alfred se refere é _o Pensador_, de Auguste Rodin. Eu sei que é uma estátua francesa, mas por muito tempo, eu achei que era grega. Me pareceu apropriado que Alfred também o pensasse.

O **IPhone**. Sabe, eu não sei se eles podem ter papéis de parede. Eu não tenho um. Vamos imaginar que eles podem, para o bem da história.

Eu imagino que Arthur ostente um **Glasgow Smile**, cortesia de seu irmão, Escócia. Principalmente por que eu estava assistindo _Gladiador_ e o servo leal do Maximus, seja-lá-qual-for-o-nome-dele, o ator tem um, e eu não conseguia tirar a imagem de Arthur com um da minha cabeça. E além disso, Arthur tem 1144 anos de idade (eu tenho certeza disso, se você considerar seu primeiro aniversário sendo no ano em que o primeiro rei da Inglaterra surgiu em 866), então ele não seria completamente livre de cicatrizes como o Himaruya e várias fangirls ignorantes gostam de pensar que ele seria.

Eu também imagino que as **sobrancelhas de Arthur**, apesar de serem grossas, não são tão grossas quanto Himaruya as mostra, elas só são muito mais escuras que seu cabelo – o que, aliás, eu encaro como uma péssima pintura.

Sobre as **sobrancelhas do Alfred** – ele é tão fanático por aparência, ele deve depilá-las.

Um **Glasgow Kiss** é uma gíria britânica para uma cabeçada. Eu não sei se é de conhecimento comum fora da Grã-Bretanha, então eu achei melhor mensionar.

**Lituânia**, de acordo com a minha melhor amiga, comemorou seu aniversário de 1000 anos esse ano. Com fogos de artifício daria para ver do espaço. Já que ela é a _expert_ local sobre o Liet, eu vou acreditar nela.

Até onde eu sei, eu sou a única pessoa que fez a conexão entre Inglaterra e **Criptonita**. Por que, eu não sei, por que essa é uma das maiores imagens que eu tenho na minha cabeça desde que eu entrei nesse fandom.

"**Eu sei que você está me assistindo**", é quase uma citação direta da _Rosa de Safira_, por David Eddings. É o terceiro da trilogia _Elenium_, e é dita pela Rainha Ehlana. Se você gosta de livros de fantasia, vá ler. É uma série fabulosa, e uma das minhas favoritas. Sério.

**200 anos estando apaixonado**. Eu imagino que Alfred se apaixonou por Arthur mais ou menos na época da Guerra Civil Americana. Eu não sei, algo sobre a divisão de personaldade que a guerra produziu trazendo as partes mais profundas de Alfred pra fora, refletindo duas necessidades básicas? Eu não sei, é só um pensamento aleatório que eu tive.

**Fail o final é fail.**

-X-

_Notas de tradução:_

Antes que me perguntem; não, eu não sei o que é um Glasgow Smile. Pelo que eu entendi é um tipo de cicatriz, mas não tenho certeza.

Na parte que o Al cita a WWI, originalmente estava escrito "The War to end All Wars", o que quer dizer "A Guerra para terminar Todas as Guerras". Eu não sabia que guerra era, então eu, ah, 'Googled it'. É um termo pra se referir à primeira guerra. Curioso, não? '-'

Enfim, eu amei traduzir essa fic! Comentários serão apreciados, se quiserem que eu os repasse para a autora original eu ficaria feliz de faze-lo, e quem quiser se arriscar a ler em inglês mesmo, tá aqui o link:

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 6 1 8 5 1 3 6 / 1 / b L e t _ b _ b Y o u r _ b _ b D r e a m s _ b _ b F l o o d _ b _ I n


End file.
